


Жизнь со статусом "Всё сложно"

by Azul_Lirio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_Lirio/pseuds/Azul_Lirio
Summary: С Чондэ просто не бывает.





	Жизнь со статусом "Всё сложно"

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Рисовый Переводчик 
> 
> Написано на вечер "SECRET VALENTINE: Бессмертные Истории Любви" в паблик EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков (https://new.vk.com/exo_collection_fics)  
> История: Рэмбо, Верлен

**_Осколок первый_ **

 

Волны реки неспешно перекатываются. Чунмён смотрит на неравномерную рябь. Пытается поймать дыхание ветра. Очень хочется прохлады. На улице душно даже по вечерам, хотя уже сентябрь.

Чунмёну тесно в любом помещении, особенно если там много людей. Он подозревает что это нормально, никто не способен общаться двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И любому человеку нужен свой час тишины и одиночества. Хотя бы изредка.

— Продышался? — неожиданно раздается рядом. Чунмён поворачивает голову.

Рядом с ним на парапет присаживается парень. В широкой серой футболке на четыре размера больше, чем должна быть. Его тощие коленки торчат из декоративно порванных узких джинсов.

Чунмён уже хочет одернуть, чтобы тот вел себя подобающе, но засматривается на его длинные ресницы, на волосы, торчащие из-под черной кепки неаккуратными вихрами.

Парень нахально улыбается.

— Меня зовут Чондэ, — представляется он, болтая ногами в когда-то бывших серыми кедах. — Ты ведь Чунмён?

— Откуда… — Чунмён ещё раз окидывает внимательным взглядом Чондэ, но вспомнить, видел ли раньше, не может.

— Я твой подписчик. — Чондэ катает на языке жвачку и надувает розовый пузырь, который с громким хлопком лопается. Кончик “тряпочки” цепляется за нос Чондэ. Тот, не раздумывая, соскребает её пальцем и, высовывая язык, возвращает жвачку в рот. Чтобы выплюнуть прямо в реку.

Как ни странно Чунмёна не передергивает от хамства и невоспитанности Чондэ, ему становится весело смотреть на эту нарочитую разболтанность.

— У меня много подписчиков, — Чунмён вглядывается в широко раскрытые глаза и решает не отрицать. — Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

— Ты сам так представился, — спокойно говорит Чондэ. — Мы переписывались пару месяцев назад. JD0921. Не помнишь?

Чунмён помнит. Вот только он не предполагал, что обладатель того аккаунта настолько младше самого Чунмёна.

— Так это ты?

— Да, — Чондэ улыбается тепло и рушит в глазах Чунмёна первоначальный образ. — Мы хотели как-нибудь встретиться.

— И как ты меня нашёл? — интересуется Чунмён.

— Повезло оказаться рядом с местом последней публикации. И она не очень.

— Что? — возмущается Чунмён.

— Не увлекательно. Ты выдыхаешься как старый алкоголь.

— Ты сам забросил блог.

— Так ты следил? — усмехается Чондэ.

— Я обожаю твои фото. И говорил об этом.

Чунмёну безразлично, насколько восторженно и глупо звучат эти слова. Его даже не отталкивает, что Чондэ оказался грубым и бестактным. Чунмён готов простить любое поведение за те пронзительные фотографии, что видел в его профиле.

Он помнит каждую работу Чондэ. Их едва ли больше тридцати, но каждая фотография оставляет след и тревожит. Рассказывает историю, если присмотреться.

Чондэ изредка дает названия своим фотографиям или подписывает их цитатами из стихов. Он не отвечает ни на какие комментарии: ни на восторженные, ни на критические. Ему словно все равно хвалят его или ругают. И работы свои не объясняет принципиально.

“Понимайте и читайте как хотите”, — гласит заголовок его профиля.

Однако Чунмёну Чондэ написал первым. Ещё год назад. Чунмён тогда был в восторге, что его блог заинтересовал автора, работы которого любил сам Чунмён.

Он смотрит на Чондэ, который щурится от бликов на воде и жует новую жвачку, судя по приторному запаху, виноградную.

— Руки не доходили, — Чондэ в подтверждение собственных слов показывает раскрытые ладони. А Чунмёна посещает мысль, что интересно бы узнать чем эти руки были заняты. — Есть несколько работ для оживления. Хотя, какой смысл, можешь мне сказать? — Чондэ склоняет голову набок и выжидающе смотрит.

— Твои работы любят.

— Мне безразличны чужие оценки, мне нравится сам процесс. Мне нравится фотографировать.

— Ты не думаешь о будущем? — интересуется Чунмён.

— Пока нет, — Чондэ пожимает плечами.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Девятнадцать, — Чондэ надувает очередной пузырь.

— Точно?

— Будет. Через неделю. Это важно?

— Не очень. Кстати, с чего ты взял, что я выдыхаюсь?

— Не цепляют последние посты. Раньше, читая, мне хотелось напиваться. Попробовать из каждой бутылки в каждом баре, что ты запечатлел и упомянул. Сейчас — нет.

Чондэ смотрит прямо в глаза. И в его ответе столько честности и откровенности, что у Чунмёна болезненно сжимается желудок. Чунмён теряется под этим взглядом.

— Хочешь есть? — спрашивает он ,чтобы не выдать своё смущение.

— Хочу, — беззаботно отвечает Чондэ и выплевывает жвачку в реку.

 

_**Осколок второй** _

 

Чунмён сразу говорит что спиртное в план их ужина не включено, поскольку Чондэ несовершеннолетний. Чондэ бурчит, но на Чунмёна не обижается, или вида не подает.

Они часа два бродят по парку и едят в уличных палатках. В основном ест Чондэ, в Чунмёна столько еды не помещается. Почему-то удовольствие, с которым Чондэ поглощает жирное и мучное, отзывается в груди Чунмёна теплом.

У Чунмёна нет собственных фотографий в профиле, он осторожно спрашивает у Чондэ, как тот его узнал.

— Через отражение. Тебя сдал бокал красного вина.

Чунмён не верит и просит показать. Он старается избегать таких глупых ошибок. И всё же Чондэ оказывается прав. Чунмён рассматривает злополучный снимок на экране его смартфона. Отмечая, что насчет ника Чондэ не соврал.

— Да у тебя задатки сталкера, — весело замечает Чунмён.

— Ничуть, — возражает Чондэ серьёзно. — Я просто внимателен к деталям.

— Я бы сказал: маниакально внимателен.

— Мне нравится твоё определение.

Чондэ напоминает, что Чунмён обещал ему показать Сеул, не достопримечательности, а интересные места. За этим Чондэ его искал.

— Только у меня денег мало, — говорит Чондэ к концу прогулки, когда они садятся на скамейку. — Вернуть не смогу.

Чунмён только покровительственно кивает.

— Где ты живешь сейчас? — спрашивает он Чондэ.

— Пока нигде.

— А родители?

— В Сихыне, но туда не поеду. Я только что свалил.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— Что-нибудь придумаю. Здесь много теплых мест.

— С ума сошёл?

— Никогда не был нормальным, — Чондэ обнимает свой рюкзак. Он выглядит слишком самоуверенно. Настолько, что Чунмёну его жаль.

— Я обещал тебе помощь.

— Ты уверен, что узнал меня за время переписки? — мотает головой Чондэ. — Я вот — нет. И не хочу навязываться. Что скажет жена? — Чондэ кивает, показывая, что заметил у Чунмёна на пальце кольцо.

— Невеста, — поправляет Чунмён поспешно. — И мы вместе не живем.

— Но скоро будете.

— Не знаю. Ещё ничего не решено окончательно, — Чунмён не знает почему оправдывается, ведь он ничего Чондэ не должен.

— Кольцо ты носишь — значит согласен.

— Скорее смирился.

— Брак по расчету? — Чондэ бросает пустую бутылку, чудом попадая в урну. — Какая пошлость.

— Ты ещё не дорос, — одергивает Чунмён, хотя в душе согласен. В его жизни много пошлой обыденности и правил, которые не стоит нарушать.

— Чтобы осуждать? — спрашивает Чондэ и разворачивается в Чунмёну. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать семь.

— И ты очень взрослый, да? Учился в правильной школе, в правильном институте, рос в правильной семье. В большой такой оранжерее рос.

— Не хами.

— Ладно, — внезапно покладисто соглашается Чондэ. — Ты кем работаешь?

— Учителем.

— Серьезно? — брови Чондэ ползут вверх, делая лицо трогательным и немного растерянным. Он слегка задумывается. — Тогда, если не боишься, я пока останусь у тебя.

Чунмён не боится. И чуть позже понимает, что зря.

Чондэ будит неоднозначные чувства, заставляя вспоминать то, о чем Чунмён обещал себе забыть. Однако эти чувства не заставляют Чунмёна усомниться в резрешении Чондэ остановиться у него. Хотя бы потому, что его присутствие в квартире выводит из себя Сору.

Сора зовёт Чондэ недоразумением, разумеется, за глаза. Качает головой на то, что Чунмён позволяет жить у себя какому-то странному знакомому, который плохо на него влияет.

Чондэ смеется, что и на учителя нашёлся воспитатель. И демонстративно маячит у неё перед глазами с открытой пачкой чипсов или газировкой, которые нормальные люди не употребляют в пищу.

Чондэ употребляет и, открыто улыбаясь, сообщает что ему плевать насколько быстро она прожжет в желудке дырку или испортит печень.

Ещё Сора прекрасно видит, как меняется Чунмён, и перемены её не радуют. Чунмёна же — напротив.

С Чондэ он чувствует себя свободнее, и вспоминает те энтузиазм и увлеченность, с которыми начинал вести свой блог. Для Чунмёна важно встретить одобрение в лице Чондэ.

Беспокойство и легкий беспорядок, которые приносит в квартиру и его расписание Чондэ, Чунмён принимает с легкой улыбкой и братской опекой.

О большем он запрещает себе думать. Он уверяет, что всё в прошлом, и выбор не подлежит обжалованию. Однако, Чондэ, имеющий привычку после душа натянуть одежду на мокрое тело, расшатывает Чунмёну нервы и решимость.

В рюкзаке Чондэ фотокамера и несколько объективов, набор самодельных фильтров и графический планшет. Несколько футболок и вторые, не менее рваные джинсы, длинная толстовка.

Чондэ пропадает днями где-то вне квартиры, и не мешает Чунмёну заниматься своими делами. А вечером они встречаются недалеко от дома.

— Научи меня пить, — в один из вечеров просит Чондэ, пересматривая на планшете дневной улов.

— Тебе еще рано, — Чунмён игнорирует фырканье Чондэ, напоминающее, что до дня рождения осталась пара дней, и добавляет наставительно. — И это аморально.

— Это не самое аморальное что мы можем придумать, — говорит Чондэ и смотрит Чунмёна в упор.

— Естественно, — соглашается Чунмён. — Уже поздно. Пойдем.

— Тебе завтра рано к детишкам?

— Я веду вечерние курсы для абитуриентов, — терпеливо напоминает Чунмён. — Они твоего возраста.

— Всё равно — детишки, — говорит Чондэ. — Завтра мы сможем погулять?

 

**_Осколок третий_ **

 

Чунмён, несмотря на усталость, долго ворочается в постели, ищет удобное положение. И не находит. Заснуть не получается.

Он прокручивает в голове на бесконечном повторе ссору, случившуюся вместо еженедельного ужина.

Сора всего лишь поправила узел галстука, а Чунмёна этот жест взбесил. Как нежелательное вторжение в личное пространство. Словно и не галстук вовсе, а веревку на шее затянула.

Выходить из себя было лишним. Но Чунмён не удержался. Вылил на Сору, всё своё недовольство, всё напряжение.

Чунмён тянется за смартфоном. Часы оптимистично сообщают что идет третий час ночи. Поздновато для извинений. Чунмён откладывает звонок до утра и остается наедине с неприятным чувством: не вины, но собственной неправоты.

Сора, в конце концов, многое делает. Она тоже не горит желанием выйти замуж. У нее интересная работа и проекты. Тем не менее, она не нарушает правила их договора и не срывается на Чунмёне из-за своих проблем.

Чунмён прислушивается к тишине. Смотрит в потолок, а потом поднимается, чтобы налить воды.

До кухни он не доходит. Внимание привлекает слабый свет лампы в углу гостиной.

Чондэ, как обычно сидит спиной, низко склонившись над чайным столиком. Он оборачивается на звук шагов.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Чондэ хрипло.

Чунмён говорит, что не спится. Чондэ понимающе кивает и отворачивается к столу.

В несколько шагов Чунмён подходит к Чондэ вплотную и садится рядом на пол, заглядывает в планшет, лежащий на столе.

В открытом окне фоторедактора — площадь и стая голубей. Только со второго взгляда Чунмён замечает, что голубей кормят двое: слева — мальчик лет шести, справа — глубокий старик. Чунмён определяет ощущения как надежду и в то же время безысходность.

Он переводит взгляд на Чондэ, который продолжает осторожно перемещать стилус по палитре. Его не смущает ни прижавшийся к плечу Чунмён, ни взгляд, ставший слишком пристальным и откровенным.

— Трудный день? — Чондэ нажимает “сохранить” и поворачивается к Чунмёну.

Слишком близко, но Чунмён остается на месте, если он отодвинется сейчас выйдет неловко.

Чунмён кивает, соглашаясь, что день выдался тяжелым, а вечер и подавно. Он вкратце рассказывает Чондэ об инциденте и о том, что сорвался на ровном месте.

— Я не прав.

— В чем? — Чондэ смотрит прямо в глаза. Чунмёну сложно не отвернуться. Этот взгляд давит и одновременно пронизывает насквозь.

— Она не виновата. И старается чтобы всё было правильно и гладко. Однако мне трудно её понимать и принимать ближе чем...

— Короче, — прерывает Чондэ. И высказывает мысль, которую Чунмён озвучить не решался. — Ты устал встречаться по обязаловке.

Чунмён удивленно смотрит и почти отодвигается. Он не говорил Чондэ про договоренность: два свидания в неделю, чтобы у родителей не было вопросов. А свадьба где-то в перспективе.

За год свидания перестали походить на деловые ужины. Чунмён с Сорой нашли схожие интересы и темы для обсуждений. В их отношения проникли привычка и привязанность. И даже некоторая взаимная забота.

Они стали бывать друг у друга дома, а дальше... Дальше как-то не зашло.

— Не обязаловка, — возражает Чунмён. — Но что-то изменилось. Я чувствую иначе.

— Только не повторяй её слова, что я на тебя плохо влияю, — весело говорит Чондэ. И Чунмёну немного стыдно, во-первых, что Чондэ слышал этот разговор, во-вторых, за то, что Сора считает, будто общение с Чондэ пятно на репутации. — Я тут ни при чем. Дело только в тебе.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

Чондэ поднимается и разминает ноги. Подходит к дивану и садится, скрываясь в темноте. Чунмён разворачивается, но видит только темный силуэт. Однако с места не двигается.

— Ты много врешь и не знаешь, чего хочешь на самом деле, — отвечает Чондэ. До обидно прямо и резко. Возразить Чунмён не успевает. — Попробуй быть честным. Перестать делать вид, что осуждаешь себя за боль, что причиняешь другим. Ей больно, потому что ты не признаешь ваших отношений. Возможно, она даже любит тебя. Но тебе удобно оставить всё как есть. А когда становится неудобно тебе, ты срываешься.

— Всё не так, — Чунмён встает и зажигает свет, зажмуривается от слепящей яркости, почти на ощупь подходит к дивану и садится рядом с Чондэ.

Тот улыбается широко, лукаво, как будто знает большой секрет, с которым умереть не страшно. Чунмён смотрит на Чондэ как кролик на удава и не может пошевелиться. Тонет в искристых глазах, которые смеются над ним и его метаниями.

— Ты хочешь казаться, а не быть. Но не выходит. Не по размеру маска.

— А ты не носишь масок? — раздраженно спрашивает Чунмён. — Считаешь выживешь на голой откровенности?

— По крайней мере я не жру себя и не нуждаюсь в душеспасительных беседах.

— А в чём нуждаешься?

— В любви и обожании, — Чондэ продолжает улыбаться и пристально смотреть. — Тебе подрочить для успокоения нервов?

От такой наглости Чунмён давится заготовленной проповедью.

И у Чондэ оказываются такие чуткие пальцы, что воспитывать его уже не хочется.

 

**_Осколок четвертый_ **

 

Просыпается Чунмён вспотевшим. Чондэ спит, прижавшись к его спине. Щекочет волосами шею и дышит в левое плечо.

Первая мысль — ускользнуть в душ и подумать над своим поведением, недостойным ни старшего брата, ни преподавателя. Близость Чондэ — совершенно обнаженного, как и сам Чунмён — не способствует ясности мыслей и чистоте помыслов.

Если бы они ночью разошлись по своим углам, неловкости пробуждения можно было избежать. Но в душной темноте спальни отрываться друг от друга не хотелось.

Тогда Чунмён жалел, что в доме нет ни смазки, ни презервативов. Сейчас — кажется к лучшему, что до секса не дошло.

Сейчас можно отмотать назад, сделать вид, что ничего не было. И этот эпизод ничего не значит, и не будет иметь продолжения.

Если Чондэ, конечно, уберет руку с его члена.

— Хочешь сбежать? — спрашивает Чондэ, прикусывает мочку уха Чунмёна и чуть сжимает руку.

— Да. Нужно в душ, — Чунмён выпутывается из легкого одеяла, горячих объятий и уходит. Уходит спокойно, насколько возможно обнаженным, чувствуя между лопаток тяжесть взгляда Чондэ.

Уже за закрытой дверью ванной Чунмёна пробивает крупной дрожью от жгучей смеси возбуждения, стыда и осознания, что это только начало.

Он как одержимый мылит волосы шампунем и отгоняет мысли о том, что спровоцировал войну в собственной квартире. Хотя он Чондэ не провоцировал.

Чунмён вообще последние пару лет, старается забыть о том, что у него были романы с мужчинами. Он старается быть правильным человеком, хорошим сыном и преподавателем. И гейство в эту идиллическую картину мира не вписывается.

Он уже знает, что с Чондэ номер “давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, и будем жить как раньше” не пройдёт. Если Чунмён попросит его забыть что случилось ночью, тот вряд ли просто кивнет и вернется к своим фотографиям.

Чунмён пытается казаться, а не быть. Но он не видит для себя другого способа выжить. У него хорошая работа и кредиты, которые он надеется очень скоро погасить.

У него жизнь обычного человека, пусть и с некоторыми ограничениями. Он почти привык.

А Чондэ…

Чунмён сплевывает в раковину пену от зубной пасты, слегка окрашенную кровью, понимает что увлекся и моет щетку, чтобы вернуть в стаканчик.

Чондэ в том возрасте, когда хочется летать и не думать о том, что люди не летают, когда можно считать что мир принадлежит тебе, и ты всё сможешь. С наскока, с разбегу. У Чондэ ещё есть крылья. И какая-то чудовищная работоспособность.

Чунмён не знал, что Чондэ ещё и по ночам работает. Если разобраться, то целыми днями Чондэ пропадает в на улицах. К вечеру у его камеры забита карта памяти. Он перебирается за планшет и выбирает те фотографии, которые считает достойными дальнейшей обработки. Остальное отправляет в корзину.

Чондэ старается ради идеальных работ. Чунмён видит, сколько сил и времени уходит на эту работу, и восхищается.

Чондэ может менять свою жизнь как угодно, ему нечего терять. А Чунмён лишится много. Он отвык обходиться малым. И эта разница всплывает между ними

каждодневно. В словах Чондэ о том, что Чунмён задыхается или носит маски не по себе, что выглядит уставшим, а его фотографии и заметки теряют искру.

Чунмён сам всё это знает. Только не уверен, что, если позволит себе избавится от каждого в жизни неудобства, жизнь станет лучше.

Он зябко кутается в халат и выходит в гостиную.

Чондэ — хвала небесам, одетый — сидит на привычном месте, копается в планшете. В воздухе витает кофейный аромат. Свет заливающий большую комнату режет Чунмёну глаза. В горле шершавый ком.

— Чондэ, — зовет он. — Давай поговорим.

— Давай не сейчас, — оборачивается Чондэ и поднимается на ноги. — Ты мне очень нравишься. Но я не хочу навязываться. И чтобы ты относился к прошедшей ночи слишком серьезно, тоже не хочу. Ты уже сто последствий придумал?

— Послушай, нельзя просто оставить всё как есть, — у Чунмёна нет убедительных аргументов. — Тем более что я тебе нравлюсь.

— Моя симпатия испарится после обсуждения? — Чондэ подходит к Чунмёну ближе. — С чувствами я как-нибудь справлюсь. А ты можешь не заморачиваться?

Чунмён молчит. Он не может. Он заморочился уже по самые уши, и Чондэ это прекрасно видит: за две недели, проведенные в квартире, Чондэ изучил его.

— Хочу сегодня погулять подольше и поискать новые места для съемки, — переводит тему Чондэ. — Ночью очень красиво.

— Звони, если заблудишься, — говорит Чунмён, скрывая удивление. Он ожидал упреков в двуличности от Чондэ, а тот сам избежал разговора и сменил тему.

В самой глубине души Чунмён надеется, что Чондэ также, как и ему, неловко.

Пока Чондэ плещется в ванной, Чунмён собирается на работу. В кабинете он найдет чем занять руки и голову.

Два оповещения о пропущенных звонка от Соры и короткое сообщение “нужно поговорить” расстраивают окончательно. Чунмён хмурится и ругает себя — он до сих пор не придумал как извиниться.

 

**_Осколок пятый_ **

 

Пьёт Чунмён всегда умеренно. Ибо какая радость тратиться на алкоголь, чтобы потом лечить похмелье и не помнить вкус напитка.

Только в этот раз всё иначе. Вкус абсента Чунмёна не привлекает. Привлекает, то что выносящая из реальности способность у этой, внезапно красной, дряни выше всяких похвал.

Чунмён чувствует лёгкость, но ещё не готов на откровенные разговоры с незнакомцами, и подвиги тоже откладываются. Чунмёну некому их посвятить.

Сора ушла. Точнее, уехала. Точнее, давно собиралась сказать, что уезжает. Учиться и думать о жизни.

Оказывается, не только Чунмён задыхался в их странных отношениях. Ожиданий Соры он не оправдывал. Систематически.

Чунмён недостаточно заботливый, недостаточно правильный, недостаточно открытый и надежный. Соре хочется уюта и определенности.

Возможно, за полгода без общения между ними что-то поменяется. Они лучше поймут свои ошибки. Смогут их исправить. Всё-таки перестанут дружить и начнут встречаться как нормальные, взрослые люди.

Против собственных ожиданий, Чунмёну хочется плакать: одновременно от злости, от бессилия, от жалости к себе и к Соре. Ему жаль, что время проведенное вместе, просто закончится. И Сора уйдет, оставив пустоту и тянущую боль на память.

С другой стороны, Чунмён перестанет её разочаровывать и слушать нотации. Небольшой бонус, но не перевешивает всех минусов.

Чунмён опрокидывает третью стопку. Абсент обжигает горло, заставляя Чунмёна сморгнуть слёзы. Поганое окончание поганого дня.

Идея, что у Чунмёна может получится что-то с Чондэ, даже под градусом выглядит абсурдной. Они слишком разные, с разными желаниями и запросами. У Чондэ из достоинств только талант к фотографии и маниакальное упорство, оно пугает, если честно. Всё остальное — сплошной недостаток: от возраста до задранной самооценки.

С Чондэ не получится спокойно и мирно. Чондэ его разрушит. Это будет не нормально, иррационально и глупо.

Только Чондэ всё равно будит всё иррациональное и ненормальное. Особенно после признания, что Чунмён не безразличен.

В кармане пиджака вибрирует телефон. Чунмён принимает звонок, не глядя.

Слова доносятся словно сквозь толщу воды. Чунмён не может понять их смысла и просто говорит:

— Абонент пьян. Перезвоните.

Он сбрасывает звонок и отставляет бутылку, расплачивается, отмахивается от предложения бармена вызвать такси и неверным шагом идет на улицу.

Чондэ говорит, здесь красиво. Чунмён смотрит на витрину магазина женской одежды, которая пестрит платьями и искусственными цветами. Над разодетыми манекенами парят розовые слоники.

Чунмён оборачивается и окидывает взглядом всю улицу. Красиво как на открытке. Что именно красиво — сами здания, интересная подсветка улицы, инсталляция на площади, что расположена неподалеку — Чунмён сказать не может.

Складывает из пальцев рамочку и пытается понять, как лучше всё это расположить в кадре, поймать в фокус красоту обыденности.

Чунмён внезапно чувствует себя разбитым, утратившим способность видеть интересное, пока не ткнут носом, и очень одиноким.

До дома он добирается на автобусе и некоторое время стоит на остановке, не решаясь идти. Дома Чондэ, и Чунмён чувствует себя неуверенно.

— Хэй, ты где был? — оказывается Чондэ его ждёт у подъезда. — Ты пьян?

— Да, — соглашается Чунмён. — Но видишь, дошёл.

В этот момент координация всё-таки подводит. Чунмён спотыкается и не падает только из-за Чондэ, подхватившего его под локоть.

— Идем.

Чондэ не выпускает его руку, наоборот, жмется ближе, дает возможность опереться. Они доходят до лифта, поднимаются на нем и доходят до дверей квартиры, не расцепляясь. Эта близость почти заполняет пустоту внутри Чунмёна.

— Иди спать, — говорит Чондэ, когда Чунмён вытряхивается из пиджака и тяжело падает на диван в гостиной рядом с Чондэ.

— Не хочу, — Чунмёну очень удобно сидеть полулежа. Он всё ещё пьян, и чувства приличия и самосохранения дремлют. — Сора меня бросила.

Чондэ смотрит на него некоторое время с непроницаемым лицом и молчит. Чунмёну становится неуютно.

— Тебя пожалеть? — наконец спрашивает Чондэ. Так равнодушно, что Чунмён ни на миг не верит.

— Сейчас я не хочу оставаться один, — Чунмён придвигается ближе и кладет голову Чондэ на плечо. — Ляжешь со мной? — Чондэ передергивает плечами и бросает на Чунмёна удивленный взгляд. — Секс не обещаю, мне нужно его трезво обдумать.

Чондэ закусывает губу и сводит брови к переносице. На его лице Чунмён читает муки выбора и чуточку обиды, обнимает, чтобы лучше чувствовать его тепло.

И пустота отпускает Чунмёна, когда Чондэ молча обнимает в ответ.

  
  



End file.
